The return
by Olive Vendomme
Summary: Post Doomsday. After three years of trying to come back Rose made it. When she found the mysterious blue box she wonders if everything will be the same. Is there a new companion holding the Doctor's hand? Is he ready to meet her again? Or is everything going to fall down.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone who read this. This is, as you can see, my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy this first chapter :) Please review! I want to know what you think.

* * *

So there she was. The defender of the earth in her universe again. After several years of trying to come back with Torchwood's help she was walking through the streets of London again. Nothing and no one could stop her now. She was going to find him. She had though about the places she could find the Doctor but there were at least 20 different places where she could start the search.

Two hours had passed since she had began to ask about this 900 year old Time Lord that filled all of her mind. She continued, and when she was about to give up searching, thinking he was maybe in another planet far away from earth, she saw a familiar blue box standing between 2 big grey buildings.

"This is it" She said to herself. She looked for the key in her pockets and when she found it she took a long deep breath and started walking towards the TARDIS. She was just a few steps from going in when she thought of the possibility of a new companion travelling with the man she loved, sharing all the joy of running, laughing with him, holding his hand. After all, she had been missing for almost three years now and the Doctor wouldn't have any problem trying to find someone else. Any girl would fall to his feet.  
Carrying this terrible thought and feeling a bit dizzy, she went inside the public call box. Bigger on the inside like it always had been and will always be. She didn´t see anyone around .

"Hello?" She asked in a whisper, but no one answer. "Hello?!" She shouted this time, but no one seemed to be around. She didn't know what to do next. She could stay there waiting or... Suddenly Rose run to her bedroom. The door was closed. She wanted to open it so badly, her heart began to beat faster and she wondered if the possible new companion was staying in her room. What did the Doctor do with all her stuff then?

She pushed the door slowly like a child that doesn´t want to be heard by his parents. And then she stepped inside with her eyes shut. A part of her wanted to see how her room was, but she was really scared too. "T the count of three" She said. "One, Two, Three! " Standing there with her eyes wide open now, she could see. Everything was in the same place it was the day she went away and never returned, until now. The clothes, the bed, like if she had been there all this time.

It seemed that there wasn't any other girl taking her place, so she decided to take a shower and give the Doctor the surprise of his life. When she finished, she dried herself and run out of the bathroom to choose the perfect outfit for the special occasion. Non of her clothes seemed appropriated enough for tonight. But after looking in every corner of her wardrobe she found it. The perfect dress. She put in on very excited, she looked in the mirror and chuckled. It was just fantastic! A beautiful pink short dress with a zip on its back. Make up was the only thing left be done, together with the hair. She sat down in her desk with the mirror next to it and started playing with her hair while she sang a love song.

While she was singing the door was opened by the owner of her heart, fantasies and dreams, the man she had lost and was now given back. He noticed the TARDIS wasn´t locked. Someone was here somewhere, but who could possibly...and he heard. He stood in the console room without breathing, without moving, just there trying to convince himself this was not another of his dreams. "But this is impossible" He told himself. He didn't have to be reminded that travelling between parallel worlds was simply not possible. Two universes would collapse if he did such a thing, again.

But that voice. That voice that he knew so well. That voice that kept him fighting. That lovely voice that belonged to the woman he adored, the woman he couldn't tell his feelings because their time run out. That yellow and pink being so full of life that he thought he would never see again. But there was this voice though, filling the empty space in the TARDIS. The voice he used to hear all the time when he lived with..Rose.

What was he still doing there? He run desperately following that melody. And he stopped before looking inside the room. What if it was just another illusion? He glanced through the door and that was when he saw her, brushing her hair, while singing. He didn't dare to move because maybe if he did so, just maybe, she would vanish in the air and end with this fantasy of his. Instead he stood in the door and looked at her through the mirror.

And suddenly the air was filled with silence. They were surrounded by silence. She had stopped singing and was now looking deep in his eyes, full of tears, through the mirror.  
None of them moved, or say anything, maybe if they did this dream would end.

_"None of them moved, or say anything, maybe if they did this dream would end."_

The Doctor didn't know what to do. He always had something in mind for every situation. But there he was, standing outside her bedroom looking to the woman he thought he had lost forever.

Should he say something? Maybe if he entered the room and ... What would he do then? Kiss her? Was he even allowed to do that? No, Of course not - He thought. It was Rose Tyler he was talking about, and it had been three years since he saw her last. And he would never ever cross that line with her. He couldn't.

"Never say never ever" - He whispered.

"What?"-Rose said shyly.

"Nothing. Well, actually yes, I mean ... " -He cough. Yes, it was definitely Rose and the effect she had on him. The nerves were playing against him. He put his hands in his pockets and stared at her. Wasn't she the most beautiful Human in the whole world? That lovely dress she was wearing. He knew it was for him or at least he hoped it was.

Rose swallowed hard. For how long had he been staring before she even noticed? "Sorry, I shouldn't have... I just wanted to... - She paused and took a deep breath. _Calm down Rose - _She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose swallowed hard. For how long had he been staring before she even noticed? "Sorry, I shouldn't have... I just wanted to... - She paused and took a deep breath. _Calm down Rose - _She thought. She raise her gaze to meet his. "Hello" he said. "Hello" she echoed.

Rose ran towards him and he met her in the middle of the room. They catch each other in a sweet and strong hug. Oh how they've missed this, how they needed this. After a moment of pure joy the Doctor put his hands on Rose's waist.

"I think you own me an explanation"

"I think I do" She smiled. "Torchwood" She began. "They helped me to come back, with the Tardis of the parallel universe. The same I used to talk to Donna that time ago"

"Yeah. I remember she told me she saw you and travelled with you to the other universe" _And you didn't come back for me. You saw Donna you talked to her but sill didn't see me. _He tought. The Doctor remembered perfectly well the day Donna told him she had seen Rose, the same day he had to erase her memories. He wondered why she didn't search for him. He waited, of course, he thought she would eventually come back to him but she didn't.

"Doctor what's wrong?" She could tell by his expression that something was bothering him. It was like if he was sad.

"You didn't come back for me. You talked to Donna, you showed her your life there in the parallel universe but didn't show me. Of course I understand, you had your life there and you needed to warn me so you talked to her" Actually he didn't understand anything of that sentence himself. He didn't understand the reason she left him when she could have said, at least, goodbye.

"I was going to, I swear. But after travelling with Donna the Tardis just turned off. She was like sleeping or something. That's why it took me so long to come back to you." She apologized.

"Sleeping? If you say so... I thought you didn't want to see me because you had a new life there and wanted to continue with it" It was painful to discuss this topic because he had really missed her during all those years and remembering the pain he felt was worst than anything in the whole world.

"Didn't want to see you? My Doctor, my sweet Doctor how could you ever think that way of me? I don't have a life there. I never had. All I wanted was to come back, I couldn't imaging you all by yourself, all alone. And then I met Donna and I could see you weren't along anymore and it made me feel better" The Doctor smiled. He was lost in the view. She was there, right in front of him. Her big brown eyes looking at him and suddenly her mouth. How would it taste? He wanted to kiss her for love. Not for saving her life when she was about to burn alive or that time when he kissed Cassandra. He wanted to kiss her for love. He was interrupted by Rose.

"Where is he anyways? Donna." She asked.

" 'had to erase her memories" While he told her the details she felt as if his pain was transferred to her body. He had been alone. For a whole year all by his own.

"Sorry to hear that. She seemed so nice"

"Yeah"

"But I'm here now. At least for this week" She added with fear. The look in his eyes changed. He looked confused. "What do you mean by "a week" how's that?"

"Well, like I said before, the Tardis in the parallel universe didn't work as well as this one. The thing is they managed to send me here but in a week time I'll be sent back to the parallel universe again. But not for long. They are working on that now so that I'll be able to stay here with you when I come back, when I come back forever" She finished hoping he understands.

"No you won't, you won't come back Rose. The Tardis is a very delicate time machine and they won't be able to fix it just like that. You won't be able to come back" He gazed at her with a dark look in his face.

"I will Doctor, I promise. I'm going to stay here with you forever. I thought I'd made that clear before"

He let go of her. "Rose you are so innocent. Don't you see what I'm trying to tell you?"

"That you don't want me here? Is that it? You don't want me here and you are making up excuses so that I go away" She felt almost embarrassed. How could she even thought the Doctor was going be happy with her. A human.

"Stop it Rose. You know that's not what I meant. I'm sorry but we won't be able to see each other any more" He was hurt. He didn't know how to feel. He could be happy because he got the chance to see Rose one more time or he could be sad and hurt because she came back to go away again and cause him pain.

She could see the hurt in him. She had hurt him, the man who was the reason of her return because she assumed that it was going to make him happy and all she was being was selfish she thought. Rose run out of her bedroom and left the Doctor alone. She wanted to vanish in the air, she could only think of the look on his eyes. The pain in his soul.

The Doctor stared down at the ground. A week? What was that supposed to mean? How could he show her the love inside him that he felt for her in only a week time? _I could try_ - he thought then. Yes! Of course he could try! if the universe was giving him this chance to show her how much he loved her then he was going to make this little time worth it, even if It'll break him in the end.

He run to the console room, worked on some coordinates and then landed in Rome. Beautiful Rome. He then run out of the Tardis, went to that special restaurant where he had taken Rose once and ordered spaghetti. He knew Rose loved that spaghetti, she had begged him to take her there again. But he couldn't because she died in battle. He couldn't bear the idea of her dying so he stopped thinking and went inside the Tardis again with the spaghetti to make up for everything they had missed. For everything they could have done and they didn't.

In the kitchen he picked up two dishes, divided the spaghetti and banana juice, Rose would laugh at him because of that he thought. He asked the Tardis if she could send the food to the garden, somewhere in a table. Rose liked the garden.


	3. Chapter 3

So now we will see what's been Rose into, enjoy! And review because I want to know if you liked it :)

* * *

_"Rose liked the garden"_

Rose ran out of her bedroom leaving the Doctor on his own. She ran and ran and ran without any idea of where to go. And she remembered the garden. She used to go there when she wanted to think or when she was simply feeling sad or hurt or both. She entered. It was so different! She didn't remember so many roses under the tree she used to sit down and pass the time. They were beautiful, not from earth she could notice. What she didn't know was that the Doctor had put them there to remember her.

She walked there and sit down the tree remembering the old times and smelling the roses around her. _He is the same. The same Doctor I_ left..._No_...- She thought sadly _he is not. My Doctor would have trusted me. He would have listened and tried to understand, I know. Maybe it was because he was feeling so lonely and after knowing I could come back but for a week...what? WHAT ROSE? you think he is unhappy because you came back but you have to go again?..He looked happy in the beginning though, like if he was actually feeling happy of having me here. And the he hugged so tight._ She was lost in the memories of that hug she had waited for so long.

Suddenly a table appeared out of nowhere with spaghetti and banana juice. Rose stud up and walked towards the table. She watch the spaghetti that looked so familiar.

"Will you be able to forgive me someday? I can wait a long time for your forgiveness you know.." She heard the Doctor behind her.

"That depends" She answered.

"On what Rose, I'll do anything for you"

"Could you forgive me first? It was childish of me to think that Torchwood would fix the Tardis. It's just that I wanted to come back and stay with you so badly that.."

"Shh..'S ok, maybe they can you know? And since you are going back I can always give you some instructions for them" He smiled. "For now let's just enjoy this week ok?"

"Is that a promise?" She smiled and search deep in his eyes for any signal of love or joy or something.

"Can I have another hug?" The Doctor asked shyly. He wanted to have her close, to feel her but he didn't know if Rose wanted the same.

Without answering Rose did it. She fell into his arms and they stayed like that for another minute untill he suggested having dinner. They sat down. Rose in one side of the table and the Doctor in the other. Rose started eating immediately. She was starving, all that travel through space made her very hungry. With the first taste of the food in her mouth she went back to that time when the Doctor took her to Rome and they had spent hours looking for that restaurant the Doctor wanted to take her to, and after 2 hours they found it. That day the Doctor asked Rose if she wasn't tired of travelling with him, this old alien that brought her "so much trouble" as he said. Rose was amazed when he asked her this. How could she ever get tired of this man?

"are you crazy? How can't you get tire of me?!" She laugh.

"I'm not tired. You are full of life you know? That thing that I don't have"

"Don't you ever say that again. Besides, that's why you have me, right?"

"Of course. That and that I need someone to hug me once in a while and hold my hand, and laugh about my old boring jokes, and to listen at me when I get all foxy" He raised his eyebrows "And to make me feel..." He stopped there. He couldn't believe he almost said it. He was hopping Rose didn't asked him to finished the sentence. But again, Rose needed to know the rest.

"To feel what Doctor?" _Love? Is it love we are talking about? please say yes! please_ _please..._

"Good, that is. To make me feel good" He avoided her gaze. The sad look in her eyes that she was trying to hide. Trying because the Doctor could feel that sad look. He knew she was hiding it but he wasn't sure what to do next. He didn't deserve her love or anyone's love. He was going to lost her someday so why bothering? He was going to take her back anyways in a few months. She had travelled with him for two years and last time they visited earth they went to mickey's birthday and a lot of guys were looking at Rose and asking for her. Specially one who caught Rose's attention too. The Doctor could notice, he felt jealous very jealous but he knew that guy's intentions were good, he wasn't going to love Rose as much as he did but no one would ever feel that way for her. Not because she wasn't smart or beautiful or less than perfect but he loved her in a way no one else could. And he had to take her back home so that she could have a family with someone who wanted to be with her almost as much as he did.

He was going to take her away from him but their future was already planed. She would die in battle.

"Were yo really going to stay with me forever?" He asked bringing Rose back to the present.

"I AM going to stay" She told him, and he looked down at the food.

"Right...And nothing or anyone would ever make you change your mind? Not even...I don't know let's say a man? You could have a life you know, with someone who loves you. But instead you chose to stay here with me"

Rose sighed "Let's skip the part where we pretend that we don't know about my feelings ok?"

"What feelings?" He wanted to be 100% sure about her love, and make her see the mistake she was making by staying stuck in the Tardis with him.

"Enough!" She was exhausted of this routine they had. "Doctor, you know what I'm talking about don't make me say it, just don't" Rose wasn't angry with him but she was a bit sad.

"I'm sorry Rose, but I need you to know exactly what you are getting yourself into. If you want to stay with me forever as you say, you might not have a family or a proper house, a home.

"Doctor, my home is with you" She took his hand on hers. "I like my life here, the only one who has the power to make me change my mind and go back to a normal life is you. Don't you want me here? Do you want me to go away?" She paused. "Because it's okay if you want someone else..."

This was his last chance. He could tell her to go away and let her live the life she deserved no matter how much it would hurt. It was the best for her he thought.

"Yes. I want you to go and never return. I want you to go back to you life in the parallel universe" He was such a liar.

* * *

They stood in silence. Rose couldn't believe what he had told her. That he wanted her to go away and never come back. But if that was what he wanted.

"Fine. If that's what you want then I shall go" She tried to fake a smile.

She stood up and went to her room to get some sleep. She had a whole week ahead her.


	4. Chapter 4

God! I'm writing like a chapter per day! But It's good right? I mean I'm enjoying it at least... Now, back to business what the hell was Tenth thinking about? Let's see what happens with this two along the week. Things might get interesting. By the way, thanks to everyone that is following this story and thanks for the reviews ! :)

* * *

Rose walked to her room. She was trying to convince herself that everything was better this way, now that the Doctor had finally showed his true colours. She slammed her bedroom's door and started crying. She laid in her bed without even changing clothes, and fall asleep.

Mean while the Doctor was still in the garden. He covered his face with his hands. As usual he had hurt her, but this time it was to protect her.

_Well done idiot. You did it again, she won't forgive you for this. But it was the best thing to do right? Yeah..the best. She was so beautiful in that lovely pink dress, and that zip. God! that zip. She's human, she'll die someday and I'm going to lose her and she won't have a family to cry for her. Yeah what I did was certainly the best thing to do. But I still have this week though - _He thought - _Too late mate._

A couple of tears run down his face all the way to his cheeks. What was he going to do in the rest of this week? He didn't think he could look at her in the eyes ever again.

After an hour or two he was walking through the hallway to his room and he stopped in front of Rose's room._ Maybe she won't come out of there untill she have to go back, so maybe I should have a last look - _He needed to see her again.

He opened the door slowly. He saw her in her sexy pink dress. That dress that was for him. She was asleep, he wished to go and sleep next to her but he couldn't. Not after tonight.

* * *

The Doctor woke up, then went to the kitchen to have breakfast. He thought maybe Rose was still asleep since she needed more hours of rest, but when he checked the clock again and saw it was 13:00 pm and Rose was still locked in her room he realized she was avoiding him.

He offered her food. She didn't answer. He didn't even know if she was there but breaking in her room wasn't the cleverer idea.

It was getting dark and when night fall he cooked dinner hoping that Rose would eventually come out and eat something at least. He waited in vain. He had never been good in relationships so he went to the console room and worked in some coördinates that took him to Earth. There, he bought a book about human relationships. He wanted to know how to get her back, at least for this week before she went away and lived a better life.

He spent the rest of the day in the library and fell asleep with the book in his hands at eleven, a bit early but since he didn't get much sleep last night he needed it.

At 2:00 in the morning Rose came out of the room. She wanted to eat, she hadn't eaten since last night. She hoped the Doctor wasn't in the kitchen. She was glad he wasn't there so Rose ate what he had cooked for her. She realized she needed to eat and couldn't just locked herself in her room for the rest of the week. And then she remembered. She was in a time machine!

She could ask the Doctor to take her five days in the future to the day she was supposed to go back to the parallel universe. Yes, that's what she was going to do. After she had finished the meal she stood up with the idea of going to the garden again, when she saw the library's door open, and a TimeLord sleeping in the couch holding a book.

It was a cold night and Rose thought that the Doctor might be cold, so she went downstairs to her bedroom and picked up a blanket. Then she covered the Doctor with it. While she was there, in the library, she took the book in her hands and read the title.

"The best guide for human relationships"

The bookmark was in a chapter called "feelings hidden". It amused her the idea of the Doctor reading a book like this one to understand her feelings. He looked so vulnerable in his sleep. If she was going to ask him to take her to the future to make this end sooner she wanted, at least, to know what it felt to wake up next to him. She sat down in the couch and laid her head on his shoulder, and covered them both with the blanket.

* * *

The Doctor woke up in the middle of the night. Enought sleep for him. He blinked a few times like you do when you have just woken up and felt someone sleeping next to him over his shoulder. He didn't remember making up last night so why was Rose curled over him?

He wasn't complaining at all. Being honest, he was quite enjoying it. He would have gone to read something or getting to work with the Tardis, but since Rose had decided to get fond with him he was going to stay and enjoy the view, and the feeling of course.

Rose looked very peaceful in her dreams, but suddenly something bothered her and she curled into the Doctor even more than before. He kissed her forehead and started talking to her.

"You know, I read a book once that said that if you talk to someone in his sleep or even if he is unconscious, his subconscious could react to what you say. Now, I don't know if you are listening right now but let me explain to you why I made the decision I made"

He told her about what were his thoughts about the mistake she was making by staying with him, and that after Mickey's birthday four years ago he had decided to take her back home a few moths later after that day before it was too late. And he even talked about the jealousy he felt when he saw her with that bloke at Mickey's birthday too. He was about to tell her about his true feelings for her when he heard her interrupting.

"Why were you jealous?" She asked innocently.

"Oh! For how long have you been consciously listening?"

"Since you started talking. I faked being asleep because you were opening to me in that way you never do"

"Well...'cause..." Why could he be so honest with her when she was sleeping but not when she was awake. obviously because now she was listening. Really, proper listening.

Rose took that long paused as negative so she looked at him in the eyes and told him to take her seven days in the future from this day.

"What? Why?" The Doctor asked confused.

"That's the day the other Tardis is going to take me back to the parallel universe"


	5. Chapter 5

In this chapter things get a bit clearer between them but in the end nothing is clear at all. ENJOY! P.S : I won't publish another chapter next week because I won't be in the country but I promise I will in two weeks time so be patient :) Thanks to everyone who supports the story. Please let me know what you think in the reviews.

* * *

_"That's the day the other Tardis is going to take me back to the parallel universe" Rose said._

"No" The Doctor answer firmly.

"Excuse me? You were the one who wanted me to go back in first place"

"It's complicated"

"How complicated?"

"Very, complicated" He said.

She made a strange move and ended up over the Doctor's lap.

"You are not getting away so easily this time. I'm done with this little game of yours Doctor just answer me. What's going on? What's going on with you?! "

"You are in danger with me Rose, your life is in danger as long as you stay here with me, and even if you live long enough to go back home on planet Earth you won't have one, neither a husband or kids or job or anything!"

"What makes you think that I want to go back someday?"

"Why wouldn't you? You'll have to go back at some point"

"Why would I? I don't have anything left there"

"That's exactly what I mean! That's why I want you to go away and never return"

He stood in silence. Looking to her companion's beautiful big brown eyes. She was still over him.

"Is that what you really want? He asked with awe.

"Being with you for the rest of my life? Yes, even if it's just like a friend" She looked away. Rose didn't want the Doctor to see the sadness and pain in her eyes.

"Who told you that we couldn't be more than this? Who told you I wouldn't want that?"

Rose looked deep in his eyes. Was she imagining the whole situation or was this reality?

He put a hand on her cheek and said "Tick-Tock goes the clock even for the Doctor"

And he kissed her.

* * *

He looked up at her. All this waking up next to her and having her in his lap, and the kiss were giving him enough butterflies on his stomach for the whole year. Although he wanted more, he thought he had gone to far and a feeling of fear started to grow up inside him.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that" He got out of the couch and left the room. But the defender of the earth needed answers to her questions.

"Doctor!" She shouted at him and heard him coming back. He stood outside the library like if he couldn't come inside because she was there.

"It's ok. You know what? It's more than ok. What are you apologising for?"

"Well, the kiss I suppose"

"No, I know. But why?"

"You are not angry with me then?" _I stole a kiss from you, just like that, after all these years of holding back and this past few days after I hurt you and you are not even a little bit mad? you taste so good Rose so good. Just tell me to shut up and stop being such an idiot. Maybe if you tell me I'd stop. Not possible, I'll always be this idiot when it comes to you, but I'll be your idiot. If you want._

"Not angry but sad. You keep playing with my emotions and I'm tired. You know I want you so what is keeping you from being with me?"

"I'm sorry but..." He tried but Rose interrupted.

"I'm not" She walked towards him, then she hugged him. "When we were in that beach the day you lost me, you were going to say something, you didn't finish the sentence"

"You know perfectly well what I was going to say. But you want to hear it anyways don't you? My sweet little Rose. Full of life, full of energy and happiness. I guess I owe you that" He broke the hug to look at her in the eyes and then he said "Rose Tyler, my beautiful Rose there are no words in any language in existence to tell you how I feel about you, about this, about ... _us._ The only way you could know what my feeling are would be if I show you. But I don't want to rush thing between us. Anyways, back to the point" He took a deep breath and got closer. "Rose Tyler let me just say that I love you. More than anything more than..."

He couldn't end the sentence because Rose was already in his mouth. Snogging him against the wall. She was waiting untill he stopped talking but since he couldn't shut up for himself she had to do it.

"You couldn't wait any longer now could you?" he said provocatively with a grin in his face.

"You didn't give me a choice. But if you didn't want me to.."

"You, young lady, can kiss me any time you feel like" And then added "Anywhere you feel like"

* * *

Rose took the Doctor by the hand and lead him to her bedroom. When they got there, they laid down in the bed under the covers.

"I could stay like this the whole day" She told him.

"Well, that's a possibility. Or we could stay like this for a little while and then I could.. I don't know take you on a date?"

"Are you asking me out?" She laugh

"What?"

"You kiss me after we slept together and.. no wait, that came the wrong way, we didn't..." She blushed. The Doctor thought she was absolutely gorgeous when she blushed. He smiled at her.

"No need to blush you know? If you blush now just imagine how you are going to get when we actually..." He didn't finish, he wanted her to imagine the end of that line.

Rose laughed so hard she almost ran out of air. "Anyways, what I meant was yes. Yes I want to go out with you"

"Great" Silence filled the room for a moment. The Doctor was thinking of something Rose could tell. "What is this then?" He asked " I mean, what are _we_ then? Just wanna make sure, in human terms what does this mean, what am I allowed to do. Do I have to kiss you good morning when you wake up every morning from your everlasting sleep my sleeping beauty?"

"You can kiss me any time you feel like my lovely prince. And anywhere you feel like" She quote.

"Brilliant!" He said. "Are we going to share a bed? Are you going to say you are with me from now on or you'll just go with "single" " How insecure could be this man sometimes. He could decide the destiny of the universe but not his own she thought.

"We'll see Doctor. We don't have a plan for everything alright? How long was it since your last relationship?" She gave him a smooth smile.

"You can never tell with human beings. So.. a relationship? I never thought I could have something like that with you. Since your lifespan is.." What was with the endings of the sentences today?

"Right! I totally forgot whyI truly came back to you!" Rose sat down on the bed without knowing how could she forgot something so important.

"Rose, what's going on? What haven't you told me yet?" He had to admit he was scared now.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back and ready to continue with the story! So in this chapter Rose tells the Doctor what he didn't know about her return. I don't want to give much spoilers but in chapter seven comes the cheesy scenes and maybe an end to this story, JUST MAYBE. Review :)

* * *

"Right, so Doctor, first is first. I need you to be open-minded"

"What do you mean? Rose..." He tensed, she could feel him "Tell me"

"Okay, here it goes" She swallowed hard and made him sit down next to her.

"So, I've been working on this coming back thing for almost two years, seven days a week more than eight hours per day. This lead the other TARDIS to create.. let's say bond with me?"

"A bond?" He asked.

"Shh..Let me finish first"

"Yeah, sorry, go on" The Doctor sniffed.

"Well, one morning when I was working with the Chameleon Circuit and that stuff something went a bit wrong"

Rose could see the Doctor crystal clear now. His fears, his doubts about the subject, and the determination within him to help her. That made her felt more confident.

"Now, I don't know what exactly made the TARDIS react like she did but it kind of hurt me. You were right, the TARDIS is a very delicate time machine. Her reaction leaded to an explotion. Well, not exactly an explosion but a very similar thing"

_Hurt her?! But how? She seems perfectly fine and healthy. Besides, if the TARDIS had reacted that bad as she says it would have killed any human being inside her. Unless..._ - He thought.

"I was in real danger. I still am Doctor. I'm dying"

_Dying_

_Dying_

Those word travelled around the Doctor's mind for a minute. He knew Rose was going to die someday but he had never thought she would die like this, and this soon.

"The thing is Doctor, that I'm going to die. I went to Torchwood's infirmary but they didn't know what to do. The only thing they knew was that my DNA had changed even more with this TARDIS reaction. I carry a more develop version of the Bad Wolf in me"

For the third time since Rose's return he was speechless. But this time he was angry. He stood up and said.

"You worked with the TARDIS for two years despite the fact that you didn't know how the hell it worked. You got injured and you travelled between two universes just to remind me of how easily I can lose you?"

Rose looked down. They had just kissed and were already having a fight after that. "Brilliant!" she thought.

The Doctor saw the look on her face. He had promised to be open minded, and after all, every little stupid thing she did was because she wanted to be with him. And he was not going to argue that.

He helped her stood up and held her tight in his arms.

"It hurts me, that's all. It really hurts. You should try to understand me too Rose. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happening to someone you..." The Doctor didn't want to finished the sentence. It hurt way too much. But he knew she wanted to hear it anyways. She wanted to hear it again.

"Imagine watching that happening to someone you love"

Rose was silent. She still had to tell him why she came back to him. But the Doctor took his silence negatively. Rose had told him she loved him, the first time he told her a few minutes ago but he was the kind on man, alien, that wanted, needed to hear it more than once. He gave her a look that showed that he was waiting desperately for an answer.

"You know I love you too, silly alien" She said in a warm way.

"You know I need to hear it too" The Doctor replied with a sad smile.

"No, no. No more sad looks and sad smiles. Yes, I'm dying but I came to you because there's also a way out" She waited for him to say something but he didn't. "Remember that one time when we went to that planet where they specialise in medicine? And I didn't understand most of what they said? Well, I do understand some things now. And I did some research with Torchwood's specialists on the topic and we discover that I can use this Bad Wolf gen in me for my survival. We'll have to go to that planet if we want to do this and face the consequences. which are..."

"I know. I know this kind of method" The Doctor started walking around the room. "I didn't thought you could survive that kind of method, but now everything is different right? I'm not sure I want to do this though. If you go through that it means that you'll be able to live as long as I do"

"Isn't that a good thing? Besides, if I don't do this I'll die. Do you understand? There's no way out. I go through that surgery or I die"

"But do you really want to live that long? I can make sure that they use the Bad Wolf gen to make you live as long as a human being" He said

"As long as I'm with you I suppose I do want to live that long. And you know you want this too, so don't be silly and let me do this"

"Yeah, I want this too. I just needed to know that you are sure, a hundred percent sure. I don't want to be too hard on you but you'll see your parent's death, maybe mickey's and.."

"I'll have you when that happens just as you have me"

"Then what are we waiting for? Allons-y!"

* * *

They travelled to the planet and visited the Doctor. The proper one. The one who was going to do the surgery.

"Good Afternoon Mr and Mrs Smith. What can I do for you?"

"Actually is Miss Tyler" Rose smiled

"Not for long" The Doctor said coughing and looking away as if he hadn't say something. But she heard, so did the proper Doctor.

"Okay. So, I understand that you Miss Tyler have this unusual DNA and you are dying as well. I'm really sorry to hear that let me say"

" 'S okay" Rose said looking at the Doctor that was obviously not enjoying the conversation.

"The method you are whiling to try is a good one. We've done it a thousand and three times to be exact and it could work. But you are a bit weak to go through it now"

"She needs to go through that surgery. We need this! " The Doctor raised his voice while standing up. Rose made him sit down, took his hand and looked at him begging him to calm down"

"Doctor is okay. Let him talk" Then she asked the proper Doctor whose name by the way was Dr. Taitamae " Is there any way I can improve my health and get this done with?"

"Yes. There is" Dr. T searched in his computer or whatever that piece of technology was and said " Here I've got a simple treatment for humans with DNA alterations that you can use. Basically is a diet you have to follow and some exercises. Oh! and most important you have to take this medicine twice a day"

"Where is the problem in this treatment?" The Doctor asked bitterly.

"Doctor don't be rude. Why is there have to be a problem?" Rose told him.

"This treatment is way to simple to be effective. There has to be a little trick here"

"You are right" Dr, T agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

First I want to thank everyone who supported this story and everyone who messaged me giving opinions or just asking me to update soon :) Those really made my days and encouraged me to keep on writing. Now, this is the last chapter of "The return". I still think one day, not far away from today, I'm going to continue with this story, maybe with a second part or something, but for now this is the very end. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to tell me what you think on the reviews! before I forget, I changed this story from K+ to T just because of my paranoia

* * *

"You are right" Dr. T agreed.

"Then what is it?" Rose asked. "What's the trick?"

"You have to understand that this proses you are going to go through is going to change significantly your DNA" Dr T confirmed.

"I know, but my DNA is already different to human's so what's your point?"

"Right now you are a human with DNA alterations, but after the surgery you.. you won't be human anymore"

The Doctor's fear was now confirmed by Dr T. He stood up ready to leave the room.

"Am I going to be other specie or what?" She insisted.

"Rose I think we should go now" The Doctor tried.

Rose turned round to see The Doctor's eyes. He was begging her to go away with him. Had he changed his mind? she thought, maybe he only wanted her as human. She stood up, took his hand and said to Dr T.

"We'll think about it and we'll let you know our decision later"

They left the room and went to the corridor and then to a little caffè shop near the hospital. They sat down in a table for two, next to the window. The Doctor went and ordered the coffee with a little cake that he knew she would like while she stood there, looking through the window.

When both of them were sitting in front of each other in the table The Doctor stared at her. She didn't return the look but she knew he was looking.

"You can't be serious" He said at last.

"I just want to be with you. I don't care if I am human or not. It can't be that bad, we deal with aliens all the time right?" Rose replied.

"Rose, not being human means that not only you'll be alien. You'll be the only alien of your kind" The Doctor thought about what he had said and the added "Fine, maybe I'm not the right person to say it" He smiled.

"I really want to do this. You are going to be with me to help me if something goes wrong. And Dr. T told me that is not the first time they do something similar and everything went just fine" Rose assured him.

"I don't want you to regret this later" Now they were looking deep in each other's eyes "I'm the only Time Lord left and it kills me everyday to know that I'm all by myself"

"Like the song" Rose laugh.

"Like the song" He replied.

"But you are not Doctor. You have me, and now that we found this treatment that, I remind you, is not only going to let me live as long as you but it will save me from death, I think we should give it a try" She sigh "Don't you think?"

"I don't know Rose. I really don't know"

"Is it because you only want me as human?" She asked a little ashamed.

The Doctor couldn't believe what she was asking. Couldn't she see how much he needed her, how much he needed her to be happy and safe? But maybe he didn't show her the love he had for her. For Rose. After all he had made mistakes in the last two years he spent travelling with this human that might have led her to believe that he didn't love her.

"Rose are you listening to yourself? I will always love you as human, as Time Lord, as Cyberman, as Dalek.. no wait.."The Doctor stopped, would he love her even if she was a Dalek? Would he ever have a Dalek as companion? No, of course not. Or yes? (_Watch series 7 to find out haha)_ "The thing is, Rose, that I don't care what specie are you, I'm always going to love you"

"Then let me do this. For both of us" She begged.

"We'll see. We still have the rest of the day ahead. It's not even lunch time" He smiled and stood up "Rose Marion Tyler would you please come with me for a walk?"

Rose laugh at the way the question was asked. The Doctor speaking like that is something she would never get tired of listening.

"Indeed, Sr Doctor of Tardis"

They left the café and walked around the city.

"Rose, I hope you don't mind me asking, but when did you realise that you loved me?" He asked shyly and looking away.

"Do you remember that time when you took me to 1869? And we met that girl who could feel spirits and.. and we met Charles Dickens!"

"Yes, of course I remember that! It was the third adventure we had together, the second time I took you away from home, the third time we hold hands" he added squeezing her hand "The first, but not last time, I thought you were beautiful and said it out loud"

"It was the first and ONLY time you said I looked beautiful, considering I am human"

"Was it?" He stopped and thought for a moment "Then, Rose, let me say you look beautiful, considering..." He looked at her and smiled sweetly "that you are a human with DNA alterations"

Rose laughed and turned a bit so that they could be face to face. "Are you going to feel the same way when I'm not human anymore?"

The Doctor sighed and said "Do not ruin the moment! I'm struggling to be all romantic and showy and corny and you, miss, are not helping"

"Am I not?" Rose low down her voice, then stepped a bit closer to her man. She looked from his eyes to his mouth, she took him by the tie and pulled him closer. She could feel his pulse quicken. She loved that, she loved to know that their proximity made him feel that way, and she continue to tease him. She stopped just a few inches from his mouth.

He knew what she was trying to do to him, and he knew it was just for fun. He took her by the waist and put his hands beneath her shirt, touching her bare skin. Now he could feel her temperature rising.

"You started it" He teased her.

"You were the one who said I wasn't helping" Rose replied.

"And you think you are helping now? This is just distracting me" He was looking straight to her mouth now.

Rose pulled from his tie and joined his mouth. It was a short, soft kiss but it made them moan in response.

"Have I told you that I love you?" He breathed.

"Not enough" She teased.

"In that case Rose I have always and will always love you" And he kissed her again. But this time it was a long and deep kiss that made them lose the sense of time.

* * *

For lunch The Doctor took Rose to a little restaurant with a lovely view of the city. They ate enjoying every minute, every second they spent together and enjoying each other's company. Then a DJ put some music and The Doctor didn't have to ask Rose to dance with him because she was already on her feet waiting for him to go with her. They danced from rock n' roll to jazz untill a national music was played and everyone was dancing but Rose didn't know how to dance that sort of music. But the Doctor knew and he had to teach her.

Rose thought The Doctor was a pretty good teacher, he could teach physics, dancing, and who knows what else...

"Wait here" The Doctor told Rose.

She saw the Doctor going to talk to the DJ. What was he doing there? She thought. Suddenly the DJ said "Rose Tyler, wherever you are, I've got a message from John Smith. He says he is going to dance with you, he is going to kiss you, and then when the day is ending he is going to take you to the TARDIS, whatever that is, and give you the night of your life" A lot of shouting ans laughing and "UUUUU" and "OOOO" filled the café in that moment "If I were you Rose" The DJ continue "I would have an extinguisher near me because tonight you are gonna burn!"

"You hear? Tonight you-are-gonna-burn" said a familiar voice coming from behind her. Rose turned around and looked at the Doctor's eyes.

"This is for all the lovers in the room" Said the DJ while he played Adele's Chasing Pavements.

Rose laid her head on The Doctor's chest and he hugged her closer, and they danced the rest of the evening as he promised.

The day was going to end and Rose was carried to the TARDIS in the arms of the man she loved. Once there Rose said:

"Doctor, I don't want to "ruin" the moment again but.."

"I know Rose, I know, and I have an answer. I made up my mind"

"So? What do we do?" She asked.

"Let me give you my answer tomorrow. No one is hurrying us. Let me show you my love and tomorrow I promise we can talk about it yeah?" He asked

Rose didn't need other incentive to shut her mouth and enjoy the night.

**_ The End..._**

* * *

**_Please Review and tell me what you think about this chapter.. :D I don't know if I'm going to continue it in another story or something, for now I'm working in "Never can say goodbye" My other fanfic but I hope you liked it!_**


	8. And the end goes like this

As you can see I decided to continue with the story but "The return" ends with this chapter, chapter 8. I'm going to continue with it in another document called "The return II" if you want to continue and know what happens next. I also want to remind you all that in the 3 years the Doctor and Rose were apart, he travelled with Martha and Donna. This last companion talked to Rose like she did in the series and she told the Doctor about it but Rose never came back for what it would be "Journey's end" episode. Donna lost her memories about travelling with the Doctor because she was the one who saved the universe along with tenth and had a problem doing it but that's it. No metacrysis or anything similar ok? Thanks for all the **reviewers! ENJOY!**

* * *

Rose woke up with alien eyes staring at her lovingly. Last night, ohh Last night was amazing, just incredible. He knew exactly where and how to touch her, and kiss her, even though he had told her that he hadn't _danced_ in a while. And he thought the same way of her. They agreed it couldn't have been better that night. And now, Rose waking up next to her man, and he staring at his sunshine it was perfect, as it should be.

"Come here you" She smiled and kissed him one more time.

"Sleep well?" He asked

"Yeah" She answered "You? how long have you been staring?"

"Just a while" He admitted a bit embarrassed.

"How long?" She insisted.

"A few hours does it really matters?" He laugh

"No, just sorry that I'm so boring. Human me, need my 8 hours you know? Not like the daft Time Lord sharing bed with me" She teased.

"You are just saying that because you know I enjoy the view and want me to say it out loud" He teased back.

Rose laugh at first with sarcasm, but then admitted: "Yeah, so could you do me a favour?"

He looked at her happy to know that she needed to hear it from him "You are adorable in your sleep Rose Tyler"

They were so warm in each other's arms that neither Rose or the Doctor wanted to break the embrace. They started playing with their feet. Giggling and touching their bodies. Seven days had passed since Rose's return, the Doctor knew that, he had not simply forgotten about that but didn't want to screw the moment. Rose was aware of that to, but she wasn't ready to leave, not after last night, not after that last _dance_ he and the Doctor shared. So many things they shared, the dance, kisses, secrets even. And they were so fond of each other that there was no way they could just get separated. Not now.

Silence filled the room. They were thinking of that. The solitude they will feel when the moment shows up. Why now? Why them? Why this way? Those were some of the questions running through the Doctor's head. Not Rose, from all the people he knew why her? The only human he'd ever loved, like proper loved. He felt guilty because he hadn't felt that bad when Martha, even Donna left. Devastated he was yes, but they were going to live a better life, living the one adventure he could absolutely never have. Have a family, love the person they want, live that for him. But not Rose he thought. She was not going to be any better without him either. And she could go through the treatment Dr. T suggested. He was going to support her decision of course. He loved her and he would definitely love her to come and stay with him, human or not. But she was fading away now, he didn't know if it was possible to come back as she said in first place. The day he found her in the TARDIS. The day he entered and heard her beautiful, magnificent voice sang that love song. And that had been just a week ago. Everything happened so fast and now it was coming to an end. How was he going to continue without her? Now that he knew how miserable she was in the parallel universe he couldn't let her suffer, and he could not ask her to find someone else because that would break his hearts and he would be extremely jealous and he couldn't dare that thought or feeling, not after the events of the previous night.

"Don't worry Doctor please, I can't dare the thought of you being on your own" She begged as she read him like an open book.

"I won't be. There's always a way out Rose. We know that better than anyone okay? We have to believe the universe wants to split us but never will remember?"

"Never say never ever" She replied sadly.

"Stop it. You came back once you can come back twice. I believe in that... I believe in you Rose" He said. Because if he believed in one thing, just one tiny thing in the whole of time and space, he believed in her.

"We better get going you know?"

He sat down in bed to look at her in the eyes and sighed. "Fine" The Doctor agreed caressing her cheek. He watched Rose leave the bedroom to find something to put on and maybe pack some things for when the time comes that the other TARDIS take her away from him, back to Pete's universe. Meanwhile he went to the kitchen to make breakfast. The TARDIS made a special meal for them. She could feel the other TARDIS preparing herself to take Rose with her. With the meal the TARDIS had prepared the Doctor found a bracelet, it said, in Gallifreyan, "I belong to the upcoming storm, stay away" He laugh so hard that Rose appeared in the kitchen and asked what was so funny.

"The TARDIS. She made this bracelet for you" He said while he searched for her wrist. Once he was done she looked at it. The TARDIS translated it for her and she laugh too.

"Seems I have an owner now" She gave him a sexy look.

"Now? Now?! I have always own you" He teased.

"Yes you have" She agreed happily.

Suddenly the TARDIS started making strange noises and moving strange too. The Doctor ran to the console room to sort this out.

"No, not yet!" Rose shouted "DON'T LET IT! DOCTOR DO SOMETHING PLEASE! PLEASE! IS TAKEN ME AWAY, I CAN FEEL IT!" She cried out.

"I can't do anything Rose. It's our TARDIS versus the other, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry Rose" He ran and hugged her so strong that it hurt her. He started crying "You promise me forever Rose. Don't go away, stay strong, and remember I love you okay? whatever happens I love you. You'll come back to me, you'll see we'll win in the end. We always do! We always do" He repeated and she faded away.

The Doctor fall on his knees with his hands covering his face, his eyes. Tears running down his cheeks. He yelled. Haven't he suffered enough?

* * *

To continue with the story read "The return II" search it back in my profile :)


End file.
